A Midsummer Night's Dream?
by we hate dentists
Summary: Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'...Harry Potter style! Proven to be a good read! (If you've already read the original or done a play or whatever, that's great, but it doesn't really matter). COMPLETE
1. The Grand Plan

A Midsummer Night's Dream?  
  
There was a small problem arising at Hogwarts that fell between four characters, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor, Cho Chang of Ravenclaw and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin.  
  
You see, Ginny and Malfoy had secretly started seeing each other for years. No one had known about this until young Mr Potter went for a regular stroll to the broom shed to collect his Firebolt and he saw them kissing. Naturally, he was quite upset.  
  
Soon, their parents knew that their children were secretly (or not so secretly) in love. The two fathers opposed it and were asked, with menacing tones and quite a few bad words added to effect, to call it a day.  
  
Now, another problem was that, after Harry and Cho split up a year before, Harry had begun to, er, favour Ginny perhaps more than he had done, making him very angry at Malfoy.  
  
Also, Cho had been clinging onto Harry ever since they split, and was quite determined to win his affection. Harry hated having to put up with it, and rows broke out between Malfoy and Harry and Harry and Cho.  
  
Being a little nosy, Dumbledore had been watching them. He himself had been having problems with persuading Professor McGonagall to go on a date with him, and he decided to take action.  
  
He called for his house-elf, Dobby.  
  
'DOBBY! Fetch me Professor Snape!'  
  
With that done, he settled back in his armchair, smiling at his daring. 


	2. How Dobby Fooled Harry

It was Saturday morning, and Harry was lying face-down on his four-poster, unable to face the world. He had just seen Ginny and Cho fighting. The fight had gone something like this –  
  
Ginny – Listen, I know we've been friends for some time, and I want you to understand that I don't want to end the friendship because of Harry.  
  
Cho – Gin, the fact is, you've got the two best-looking, most popular boys in the school hanging after you. And who have I got? I've got that Creevey creep Colin taking photos of me and sending them to his dad! How pathetic is that?  
  
Ginny – Listen, I can't change what's between Draco and me, and I can't change the way Harry feels -  
  
Cho – All your friends know about Harry and Draco. They've seen the way he keeps hanging around after you and sulking whenever he sees you snogging in the broom cupboard-  
  
Ginny – I DO NOT SNOG DRACO IN THE BROOM CUPBOARD!  
  
Cho – You do, and you're proud of it!  
  
Ginny – Well, I saw Harry a bit down when you were going out with Cedric, but you just had to keep going on about how good he was to you –  
  
Cho – Stop talking about Cedric!  
  
Cho had stormed off then, and Ginny turned around and left, leaving Harry alone in his hiding place behind the armchair.  
  
Now, Harry felt terrible. He was torn between Cho and Ginny. He still loved Ginny, but he was beginning to be won over by Cho. He didn't know what to feel or what to do.  
  
As if in answer to his state of mind, Dobby appeared with a conical flask that appeared to be full of a deep red liquid. Red smoke filled the empty spaces in the flask.  
  
'Dobby – ' Harry began.  
  
'Drink this, sir, and you will feel better, Dobby promises!'  
  
Unable to do otherwise, Harry took the flask, uncorked it, and drank it in a gulp.  
  
Somewhere else in Hogwarts, Dumbledore chuckled to himself. 


	3. The Drunken Cupid Effect

Cho felt ill.

Well, at least she thought she did. She kind of felt dazed, happy.

She swayed and stumbled as she made her way down the flights of stairs on the way to breakfast.

All she could remember is running up into her dorm to hide. In there, she found a small bottle of red potion on her bedside table. A note was tied to it, and it has said something like _To Cho from Harry, xxx._

And, of course, she had downed it in a swallow.

Draco was having a full-staged argument with Ginny over Harry. The argument was going something like this –

Draco – If you really loved me, Ginny, you would have beaten Potter back long ago. We were made for each other, love.

Ginny – We weren't made for each other, Draco. You know that as well as I do.

Draco – For hell's sake, Gin, do you love me or not?

Ginny – Oh, of course I do, it's just that –

Then, a house elf had walked up to them with a tray of drinks. There were only two drinks on the tray. Each glass was filled with a mysterious red liquid.

Dobby – The house elves in the kitchen have invented a new cocktail, sir! Would sir like to try it? It's called _Love at First Sight_, sir!

Draco, feeling important, downed the lot. Ginny, however, didn't touch it.

Cho stepped down into the entrance hall, still feeling hazy. She looked behind her and saw Harry about a flight of stairs behind. She had been meaning to ask him about the drink, but that could wait...it was so lovely just staring at him...yes, that helped at lot...she would keep staring...

Draco put the glass back on the tray the elf was carrying, and looked around, and saw Cho on the bottom stair, gazing up at Potter. Well, that wouldn't do...he wouldn't have a gorgeous young thing like her hanging after a waste of space like him. Of course, Potter hadn't noticed her yet...

Harry felt weird after drinking the potion, but then he saw Ginny...and he began to feel lighter, happier...it wouldn't do any harm to go and put his arm around her, would it?

Dumbledore was making his way towards the breakfast hall, when he saw a peculiar sight. Realising the effects and mistakes of the potion, he became instantly livid.

'DOBBY! MEET ME IN MY OFFICE! NOW!'


	4. All's Well That Ends Well

You might be glad to know that Dumbledore sorted out the problems himself, by carting the four students upstairs on magical stretchers to his office. He paired Draco and Ginny together, and Harry and Cho together, as the potion had been a strong one, and it would work again without any need to brew more.

He naturally assumed, however, that Ginny had also taken the potion. Who, as we all know by now, had not.

So that left her free to choose another.

Ginny dumped Draco a week later. Why?

Well, she just decided that he was the self-besotted nancy-boy that everyone else thought he was.

Fate struck the day after when Neville asked her out.

Draco, who still was feeling the embarrassment of being dumped by fair Ginny, showed them he didn't care, and started going out with Pansy Parkinson, who was delighted.

Harry and Cho started going out, and as their relationship had befallen no major problems, Harry proposed after he left Auror College.

So, no problems there.

The only one who wasn't happy was Dumbledore. He asked Professor Snape to brew him another potion.

Later, a first year student by the name of James Potter (Jnr) overheard the deputy head and the headmaster talking in the headmaster's study. He then ran off, shouting:

'DUMBLEDORE AND McGONAGALL ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!!!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- No, Alex, we are not related.

Well, I thought that was pretty good. Oh, and by the way, the note above will mean nothing to you if your name isn't Alex/Zap Cannon. If that is your name, please take the note literally and seriously.

Emzy Wemzy


End file.
